


Valor of the Galaxy

by NajlinkedHearts



Series: Across the Cosmos [1]
Category: Super Mario Galaxy, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NajlinkedHearts/pseuds/NajlinkedHearts
Summary: The Comet Observatory has embarked on her centennial voyage across the cosmic sea en route to her captain's homeworld, but a strange force strips her engines of star power, leaving her stranded in the cold depths of space. Evil is awakening, and calamity with it, but in its inevitable resurrection, the light of valor is destined to ignite.
Relationships: Impa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Najma, Palutena (Kid Icarus)/Princess Rosalina
Series: Across the Cosmos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579819
Kudos: 2





	Valor of the Galaxy

Adrift in the ever-blooming cosmos, a tower-esque starship lingered in the cocoon of an azure and emerald splattered nebula, her star-fueled engines at a lull, her captain deep within yet another tale, this one chronicling a young hero clad in green's valorous crusade against a defiling darkness.

_"Wielding sword and shield, the Hero of Time faced the Demon King in his throne room, determined to destroy him and the malice he poisoned the golden land of the Goddesses with."_

Lunaria gasped. Excitement swelled in her turquoise eyes. She leaned closer to her mother, who sat, book splayed in her lap, in her green-blanketed wooden rocking chair.

 _"Courage and Power clashed in a deadly duel of fate,"_ Rosalina continued, endearing amusement etching itself upon her lips in the form of a smile, _" Reflecting back the Gerudo King's wicked sorcery, the Hero triumphed. He freed the Princess, and together, they escaped the crumbling castle, only to discover, to their bloodcurdling horror_ _-"_

"What? What?" Lunaria demanded. Trembling, her red-splotched Luma dove behind her in mewling fright.

_"-the thief had arisen, but as a mighty beast!"_

Another gasp. Fear for this mythical hero and princess coiled 'round her little heart; it palpitated, desperate to hear their destinies.

_"Mustering what great Courage he had left in his soul, the Hero of Time battled the dark beast to its final breath. The Princess, alongside the power of the six Sages, eternally sealed the Demon King in a sacred prison. With evil incarnate now vanquished, peace at last reigned over the golden land of Hyrule. Her kingdom soon rebuilt to its original glory, the Princess took her throne, becoming a wise queen who watched over her people and protected them from the caress of malice. The Hero of Time ascended to legend, his tale a promise that no matter what evil forces conquered and corrupted, those of pure heart would always rise to vanquish them, time and time again."_

The book encrusted with the golden Triforce crest closed with a soft _thump._

"Again, again!" Lunaria squealed, her gleeful claps echoing throughout the firelit library. The glittering Lumas cooed in concord; perhaps Mama would cave and read one more heroic odyssey.

"Sweetie, I do believe it's growing late," Rosalina said. Her daughter's wilting pout tugged at her resolve, though she remained ever rooted to her decision.

"Aww!" Lunaria whined, folding tiny arms 'cross her chest, "no fair, Mama!"

"'No fair'?" Rosalina repeated, thin brow arched, "we've read five stories already tonight, and it's far past your bedtime." She glided from her chair to the bookcase, shelving the timeless legend.

Patch peeked out from behind his sulking companion, cautious chitters fleeing from his quivery body. Lunaria squished him in a consoling embrace, chirping "Aw, don't worry, Patch, the Demon King's gone!"

"Y-you sure?" Patch quavered.

"On the stars, I'm sure!"

The Luma's tremoring ceased.

Gentle glow of a smile upon her face, Rosalina chuckled, "That's right. He's sealed off in a nether that can never touch our plane."

"Yeah, what Mama said!"

Patch puffed a sigh of relief. All these tales of dark lords seeking to consume realms in unalloyed darkness left him prickling, prickling with the sensation that some menace would creep out of the Void herself and assail his star-drifting haven. Valor's light would surely shine if such a calamity befell, he believed, across the cosmos it would shine, and burn the darkness back to oblivion.

"Mama also says - " slender arms scooped her children up, "-it's time for bed."

Whines answered her mother's ironhearted decree. Bottom lip puckered out, Lunaria twined, "But I'm not sleepy, Mama!"

Patch chimed in, "Yeah, we're not -" a squeak of a yawn escaped him, "-sleepy yet, Mama..."

"Mmhm." Their mother swept them out of the firelit room. Twittering Lumas trailed after their celestial matriarch as she glided down the sloping, violet-carpeted deck en route to the cyan-draped bedroom adjacent to her own. Lunaria perked from her drooping spirits at the scintillating sight of the boundless strings of stars that peppered their nebulous cradle.

 _"All life carries the essence of stars,"_ her mama would say, _"even you. Because when a star breathes its last breath, it scatters its essence across the cosmos, where one day it will reform as a new star..."_ And thus, the cycle of life repeated, ad nauseam into eternity, but never in quite the same way...

Rosalina floated into the bedroom. Galaxy-emblazoned walls replaced the real stars, and a tiny whimper fled Lunaria's throat as she neared her nighttime nest.

Laying her daughter down in her plush mattress, Rosalina tugged the star-speckled sheets over her petite frame and promised, "You've nothing to fear in these cosmos, so long as I'm here." Palm caressing her fair cheek, she leaned down and pressed tender lips to her forehead.

"I know," Lunaria murmured, lashes lowering. "'Night, Mama."

"Goodnight, stardust." Chuckling, she poked the crimson Luma wrapped snug against her daughter's heart, whose coal-colored eyes had already dipped into crescents, muffled snores emitting from his pillow-like body. "And goodnight to you too, Patch."

She rose to leave when a soft _"Mama...?"_ tethered her back in place on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked, brushing tow-colored locks out of her baby's face.

Wonder rippled in her aquamarine gaze. "Is it real?"

"Is what real?"

"The story...about the Hero and the Demon King and the Princess..."

Rosalina beamed. "Of course it is. Now, get some rest, sweetie, you don't want to be sleepy for the Star Festival, now do you?"

Elation illumed Lunaria's face in a sparkling smile as it swirled through her tummy like a tumultuous solar storm, traveling up to her chest and tickling her fluttery heart. "No, Mama!"

"Then close those starry eyes of yours," Rosalina ordered, adding a promise, "when they open, you'll finally see my homeworld."

"Aw, now I won't be able to sleep!" she exclaimed. Giddiness wrapped its wakeful coils 'round her heart, beckoning to keep her conscious until she was vis-à-vis with the awaiting spectacle.

"Yes, you will, stardust," her mama assured, planting a final kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Imagine yourself aloft in a starlit sky, drifting and drifting, until you've slipped into a dream..."

"Okay, Mama..."

Eyelids fluttering shut in serene finality, Rosalina gazed upon her dreambound little girl before exiting the bedroom, taking the helm at the central platform of her starship. With a mere flourish of her wand, a blue spark shot heavenward, bursting into an egg-shaped aura that enveloped the Observatory, transmogrifying it into a gyrating vessel that bulleted across the galaxy on her centennial voyage to her captain's homeplanet.


End file.
